


The Death of the Three Brothers

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death takes the brothers where his own, Gen, JK Rowling is a masterful writer, The Tale of the Three Brothers, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Once there were three brothers: the one that died for power, the one that died for lost love, and the one that greeted death like an old friend.





	

He fought every step of the way, tearing, clawing, screaming. It was unjust- he had killed him! That cursed boy! Twice!

He had killed his spy at Hogwarts, Severus Snape, to get to the Elder Wand and still he was no closer to killing him-!

But he was well named the Boy-Who-Lived. The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, now. _Harry Potter_. The name that had caused so much grief.

The boy though was the true master of the Elder Wand and with a simple " _Expelliarmus_!" He conquered himself, the Dark Lord! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! Lord Voldemort!

His " _Avada Kedavra!_ " Should have destroyed the boy but no, it didn't. It hadn't even caught the wretched child. It had rebounded and killed himself.

Voldemort screamed and seized angrily in his death throes, struggling and revolting against the grisly yet just fate that awaited him.

And so, the oldest brother was dragged into the depths of hell.

The brother who died for power.

* * *

 

Severus Snape knew he wouldn't live through the war. He knew there was nothing for him. After all, what would he do? What would await him after he accomplished his life's purpose- protecting Lily's son?

He was hated by all. Hated and feared by the Death Eaters, though he did not want their love, and he was hated and despised by the side of light.

Minerva McGonagall, one of the few teachers who had attempted to be kind to him when he was a child, now despised his very appearance.

With good reason, he had killed the only person who had ever truly cared for his fate.

Hated by light and dark, he was stuck in the middle- the grey.

Not everything in the world is ever black and white. There is the dark- the evil, the nasty, the horrid, the disgusting- the _Slytherin_. And, there is the light, the good, the shining, the pure- the Gryffindor.

There was also the grey. The light that was really dark or the dark that envied the shining purity of the light. The dark that aspired to the hopeless dream of being worthy of the light.

He was the grey, the one who did the dirty work, the one who could never hope to touch that goodness and love.

Now he lay, dying from the five strikes, one by Voldemort and four by the snake... It was strangely fitting that it was a snake that killed him. The symbol of house Slytherin.

The window was cold across his back and he knew that, as the chill spread, it was not the usual numbness of the cold, but the frigidness of death. It was a sad and fitting end, he thought to his life.

Of course, it was not over yet, the talented Ms. Granger and the daft Mr. Weasley. They were here. Minerva's golden trio. Of course, what took his sight was Potter. His mind though, seemed to conjure hated memories of James Potter. Everything was fading and he did not wish to die with the sight of his worst enemy's face staring back it him.

Harry's eyes though, they snapped him back. It was not yet time for him to leave.

"Take it. Take it."

Potter thankfully managed to find enough sense in his dim-witted brain to recognize that he was needed to collect memories.

Snape knew it was feeble and stupid to hope for a last chance at redemption... Harry needed to know what Dumbledore had said, but that oh so important memory was closely related to those of her.

 _Lily_. He wanted to see her one last time.

"Look... At... Me."

Harry did so, and with his fading vision he could see those eyes- in a different face. A kind warm face, framed by red curls, freckles, and almond green eyes. He thought he could see those lovely eyes, eyes that were not filled with fear, hatred, confusion, or pity- but filled with fond affection.

He could see her now, Lily. Beckoning for him to come.

"You... You have her eyes..."

Severus Snape, the younger brother, turned his head- and with those eyes still in his mind- he closed his own, and he died.

The brother who died for lost love.

* * *

 

Harry Potter knew that he must die. He was a Horcrux. He wondered how he had not realized it sooner. It seemed so obvious. It had always been his fate to die this way.

He could still hear the potion master's words,

" _So the boy must die?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You've saved him so you could raise him like a pig for the slaughter!_ "

It was strange to see his most hated professor, prove in a way, more caring then the headmaster. Strange, but Dumbledore had known that this had to happen. To sacrifice one for many.

Like Snape.

Voldemort was waiting for him and Harry had a sudden urge to gloat, to tell him that Professor Snape had always been Dumbledore's man. Through and through.

He didn't though, he was ready to die. Soon... Soon he would see his parents again, and Dumbledore and all those he had seen sacrifice themselves so he could, what was it? Yes, like Snape had said- So he could die at the proper moment.

But he _would_ see them again. Remus, Sirius, Cedric, Fred...

In a strange way, he was looking forward to it. He would miss Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, Seamus, Dean, and _Ginny_.

"Harry Potter." Voldemort said in his high soft voice.

Harry stood unafraid and waiting. Then after a seemingly eternal dramatic pause, Voldemort lunged with his wand as he screamed, " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

And the youngest brother died.

The brother who greeted Death like an old friend.


End file.
